Album of the Month Club
The Board 8 Album of the Month Club was started in October of 2007 and is a continuing series. Every month a new topic is posted that allows the users of the club to post a recommended album for that month. Each member will then download and listen to all of the recommended albums and, if they wish, rank and post their thoughts about each album. There are no rules for what type of album can be posted, though most users post albums they enjoy and that the other users of the club may not have heard before. The Album of the Month Club is a great way for the members to expand their musical tastes and hear new music. The club tries to maintain a set number of participants and allows new members only when an old member will no longer be able to participate. This is done to keep the number of albums down to a reasonable number for each month - helping to allow each member to listen to every album. Users not in the club are free to post suggestions and reviews though the members of the club can't guarantee that they will get to any extra albums. Members The original 16 members were: # pxlated # snowcampsoldier # Mr Lasastryke # Abomstar # Shaggy # ESY16 # Brakmaster # TVontheRadio # Jaw70 # MYC # SBell # Cokes # Seginustemple # Ayvuir # Steinershocker # Cat1001 And the current member list as of May, 2008 is: # pxlated # snowcampsoldier # Shaggy # TVontheRadio # SBell # Cokes # Steiner # ESY # Seginustemple # Digital Urn # The Raven 2 # Ayvuir # Mr Lasastryke # Xydako # subatai_baadur # Angsty Lou # Brakmaster (unofficial) Recommended Albums by Month Here are the albums that have been recommended by each member of the club - listed by month: October 2007 Final List # pxlated: Estradasphere - Palace of Mirrors # snowcampsoldier: Chromeo - Fancy Footwork # Mr Lasastryke: Quincy Jones - The Italian Job OST # Abomstar: Ozric Tentacles - Jurassic Shift # Shaggy: Lightning Dust - Lightning Dust # ESY: Okkervil River - Black Sheep Boy # Brakmaster: The Go! Team - Proof of Youth # TVontheRadio: TV on the Radio - Return to Cookie Mountain # Jaw70: Bodies of Water - Ears Will Pop and Eyes Will Blink # MYC: Gov't Mule - Dose. # SBell: Mike Oldfield - Tubular Bells I # Cokes: Dirty Pretty Things - Waterloo to Anywhere # Seginustemple: Pavement - Wowee Zowee # Ayvuir - Nine Black Alps - Everything Is # Steiner Shocker: Ihsahn - The Adversary # Cat1001: The Moody Blues - On the Threshold of a Dream November 2007 Final List # pxlated - Planet X - Quantum # snowcampsoldier - Al Di Meola - Elegant Gypsy # Mr Lasastryke - UB40 - Present Arms # Abomstar - Ween - The Pod # Shaggy - Holy **** - LP # ESY - Muse - Absolution # Brakmaster - Streetlight Manifesto - Somewhere in the Between # TVontheRadio - Yo La Tengo - I Am Not Afraid of You and I Will Beat Your Ass # Jaw70 - Sebadoh - Harmacy # SBell - Frank Zappa - Joe's Garage # Cokes - The Pharcyde - Bizarre Ride II The Pharcyde # Seginustemple - Jeff Beck - You Had it Coming # Ayvuir - Shiny Toy Guns - We Are Pilots # Steiner Shocker - Russian Circles - Enter # Cat1001 - Jawbox - For Your Own Special Sweetheart December 2007 Final List # pxlated - Chroma Key - Graveyard Mountain Home # snowcampsoldier - Stanley Clarke, Al Di Meola & Jean-Luc Ponty - The Rite Of Strings # Mr Lasastryke - EPMD - Strictly Business # Shaggy - Yonder Mountain String Band - Yonder Mountain String Band # ESY - The Decemberists - The Crane Wife # TVontheRadio - Up dharma Down - Fragmented # SBell - Blur - Modern Life is Rubbish # Cokes - Ted Leo & The Pharmacists - Treble in Trouble Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Is Is # Seginustemple - Fugazi - 13 Songs # Ayvuir - Andrew Bird - Armchair Apocrypha # Steiner - Mastodon - Blood Mountain # Cat1001 - Hum - Downward is Heavenward # Digital Urn - Sigur Ros - ( ) # Abomstar - Shudder To Think - Pony Express Record # Brakmaster - The Thermals - More Parts Per Million January 2008 Final List # pxlated - micronaut - europa and/or Between The Buried And Me - Colors # snowcampsoldier - Earthless - Rhythms From A Cosmic Sky # Shaggy - Marvin Pontiac - The Legendary Marvin Pontiac - Greatest Hits # TVontheRadio - Radioactive Sago Project - Tangina Mo Andaming Nagugutom Sa Mundo Fashionista Ka Parin # SBell - OYSTERHEAD - The Grand Pecking Order # Cokes - Say Anything - Baseball and/or Apollo Sunshine - Katonah # Steiner - Machine Head - The Blackening and/or Atmosphere - Lucy Ford: The Atmosphere EPs # Cat1001 - sparklehorse - vivadixiesubmarinetransmissionplot # Digital Urn - HEADPHONES - HEADPHONES # Brakmaster - bomb the music industry - goodbye cool world # The Raven 2 - Rammstein - Mutter # Tim Jab - Why? - Oaklandazulasylum # somdude04 - Van Canto - A Storm to Come # SwordSaint892 - The Protomen - The Protomen # ESY16 - Carbon Leaf - Indian Summer February 2008 Final List # pxlated - The Flashbulb - Soundtrack To A Vacant Life # snowcampsoldier - Devin Townsend - Ziltoid The Omniscient # Shaggy - Giants - They, The Undeserving # TVontheRadio - Bamboo - Light Peace Love # SBell - Five Miles Out - Mike Oldfield # Cokes - Dr. Octagon - Dr. Octagonecologyst # Steiner - Machinae Supremacy - Overworld # ESY - The Postal Service - Give Up # Seginustemple - Arvo Part - Tabula Rasa # Digital Urn - Genghis Tron - Dead Mountain Mouth # The Raven 2 - The Dillinger Escape Plan - Ire Works # Ayvuir - Get Cape.Wear Cape.Fly - Chronicles of a bohemian teenager # Mr Lasastryke - Joshua Redman - Mood Swing # Tim Jab - Lupe Fiasco's The Cool # Mershiness - Madonna - Confessions On A Dance Floor # Xydako - Front Line Assembly - Epitaph March 2008 Final List # pxlated - Death - Symbolic # snowcampsoldier - Devil Doll - Sacrilege of Fatal Arms # Shaggy - Ólafur Arnalds - Eulogy For Evolution # TVontheRadio - Vampire Weekend - Vampire Weekend # SBell - Nine Inch Nails - Ghosts I - IV # Cokes - Beastie Boys - Paul's Boutique # Steiner - Opeth - My Arms, Your Hearse # ESY - Spoon - Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga # Seginustemple - Built to Spill - Ancient Melodies of the Future # Digital Urn - Destroyer - Destroyer's Rubies # The Raven 2 - Dark Tranquility - Fiction # Ayvuir - Trance Energy 2008 - Various Artists # Mr Lasastryke - Fairport Convention - Fairport Convention # Xydako - Apocalyptica - Cult # Brakmaster - My Morning Jacket - Z # subatai_baadur - Shearwater-Palo Santo April 2008 Final List # pxlated - Umphrey's McGee - Anchor Drops # snowcampsoldier - E.S. Posthumus - Unearthed # Shaggy - A Silver Mt. Zion - Horses In The Sky # TVontheRadio - Boy Eats Drum Machine - Two Ghosts # SBell - Scott Weiland - 12 Bar Blues # Cokes - Be Your Own Pet - Get Awkward # Steiner - Mercyful Fate - Don't Break The Oath # ESY - The National - Boxer # Seginustemple - Wes Montgomery - The Incredible Jazz Guitar # Digital Urn - Menomena - Under An Hour # The Raven 2 - Trivium - Ascendancy # Ayvuir - Drive By Argument - Sex Lines are Expensive Comedy # Mr Lasastryke - Deep Purple - Deep Purple In Rock # Xydako - Kadenzza - The Second Renaissance/Nanowar of Steel - Other Bands Play, Nanowar ***! # subatai_baadur - A Weather - Cove # Angsty Lou - The Living End - S/T # Brakmaster - Los Campesinos - Hold On Now, Youngster Category:Topic Series